Beat the Doctor
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: Scout doesn't really like being pushed around. So he decides to take action. After all, no bitch controls him - people need to be put in their proper place. In this case, he needs to treat them how they treated him. Medic abuse.


_**i hate scout abuse, and there's very little medic abuse anywhere. **_

_**i dont like that.**_

* * *

><p>When Medic came-too, the world around him was dark and cold, and the back of his head pounded with the greatest of pains. Why was it so cold? Why did his head hurt? And was he...standing up? With groggy and careful movements, the German focused his eyes down-wards and notice that his shirt and lab-coat were missing, exposing his chest. A brow shot up and he became more alert - at least that explained why he was so cold. When he looked up, he saw his wrists bound in chains, the thick cuffs holding his arms up, stretching his body out some. When he struggled, the cuffs dug in to his skin, making him wince and more awake. As he looked around, he notice he was in a small metal room, which was bare. It didn't even have any windows - just an exit across from him. He didn't recognize where he was stashed away. This wasn't a part of the base he was familiar with.<p>

From out of the shadows where the door was emerged a figure, but the Germans view was too blurry to make them out. But his voice was all he needed to match a face to the stranger.

'Hey, Doc.'

'H-herr Scout! Vhat...vhat happened? Can you get me down from here?'

'Nah. I can't.'

'Why not...? Dummkopf, help me!'

'Like all those times you did with me?' The RED Medic saw the BLU's Scout step out of the dark, a bat bouncing up and down in his hands. He wore a grin on his face, eyes twinkling with rage. Medic felt his heart drop as his eyes watched the bat bounce up and down. That wasn't good.

'I was actually quite surprised at how easy it was to attack ya and bring ya here. But then again, why should I?' The boy stopped bouncing the bat up and down in his hands, staring at the man full on. Medic really didn't like the look he was giving him, and he wasn't one to be put down by stares so easily. He tried to some-how struggle free from the binds, but that just caused more pain in his arms and head.

'Hey, Doc; remember all those times you drove ya bone-saw in me? And slowly hacked away at my limbs just so I died slower? And that time you injected me with that sleeping stuff and very slowly cut my legs off while keepin' me awake?' Memories of him doing just that flooded in the dove-lovers mind, his vision improving as the BLU stepped closer to the chained man. 'Those weren't fun times, man. In fact ya embarrassed me in front of the whole team.'

'Scout, please-'

'No. Shut the fuck up. You've had your say over me for months, now - so shut the fuck up!' Whether it was because he was chained up and he couldn't do anything, Medic felt fear surge right through his chest. 'Ya know, I'm so glad re-spawn ain't on. 'Cause this'll teach you for slicing my stomach that one time. Do ya know how 'ard it was ta move about for a month? Because it hurt like hell?' Lifting his shirt, he showed his peachy skin below. What marked right across his stomach was a deep slice, jaggery as if the cut was rushed, but had healed up in the months past by. Medic remembered that, too. He was angry with his fellow team-mates over something, and decided to take it out on the BLU boy. Scout lowered his shirt back down, covering the mark up.

'So, how about a lesson back?' His voice was dark, that grin still stretched over his face. 'I ain't too shabby on Medical stuff, ya know? I actually know a thing or do about it.' He stopped right in front of Medic, and the fear he saw flashing in the others eyes made him chuckle. It was finally time to put this bitch in his place. 'No one messes with me and gets away with it. I thought you'd have been taught this the minuet you stepped foot 'ere, but obviously not. Don't worry - I'll give ya all the facts about it.'

The German was panting, now, even more so as Scout circled around him like a hungry animal, bat in both his bandaged hands. What was he going to do? Stupid question - he knew too well what he was going to do.

And that's when he felt it, right at the back of his left leg. The force of the bat knocking against his old-man bones was enough to make him cry out, his head flying backwards and body shooting forward, ignoring the pounding in his temple. Again he was hit, in the same spot, tears forming in the mans eyes. The pain surged through him, like his leg was un-fire, and he knew it would be broken. Especially after the third hit. Damn, this kid had a strong swing.

'You like that, bitch?!' Scout screamed behind him, traces of joy in his voice as he attacked at his other leg, this time harder than before. Medic couldn't take any more already, and with every hit the Scout landed, more tears flowed from his red eyes. His whole body jolted, the cuffs drawing blood around his wrists as he tried to pull himself free. 'I'll make sure you never walk again! See how you like it with un-usable legs!' Different areas on the legs he attacked; the top, the middle, the bottom. He was like a rabid animal.

Soon, after attacking the back, the BLU circled around to the front, his smile still plastered to his face. 'Aw, man, ain't this a picture.' Scout could see his beaten legs shaking under the mans weight, and how the cuffs cut deeper into his skin as he sunk down. He watched as Medic tried desperately to stay up-right to avoid more pain in his arms, but it just wasn't happening. Tears were running down his cheeks, whimper's leaving his shaking body. 'Now you might know how it feels. All those times you cut me up and let me die a slow and horrible death, jus' to re-spawn and have it done to me again. I wouldn't have minded, but you've done it to me and only me since the day I started at this shit-hole.' Finally Medic connected his teary eyes with Scouts, seeing the twinkle of insanity in them.

'Oh, don't you even dare get tired, yet.' Scout let out a chuckle as he got into a swinging position, placing the bat right on his knee-cap, taking mocking swings, readying his pace. Medic whimpered louder, desperation leaving his throat. 'We're just getting started. I want you awake for everything I do. And if you're not awake, I expect you ta be dead.'

He took a swing, and a satisfying crack came from his cap. Medic couldn't stop the cry from leaving him, more tears flowing free. Again and again, Scout abused the same area, just like what the RED had done to the BLU with his bone-saw over his leg, making sure to go slow to inject more pain in him. Again and again he hit, the cracks getting duller and duller and his screams getting louder and louder, echoing around the metal room.

Then he moved on to his other knee-cap, not once stopping. Scout could see his dark red trousers begin to puddle with blood, but that still didn't make him stop. He only stopped when his arms were getting tired.

He pulled away and observed his handy work. Medic, at this point, was collapsed, blood running down his arms and the sides of his body from his cut wrists. His head was resting on his chest, pants and pained sounds coming from him. As Scout rested, he could feel the anger radiating off him. 'Whats the matter? Don't you like being abused?' With his bat, he lifted his up his head none-too gently, and Medic looked at him. 'Well, what the fuck made you think I did? Remember this, Doc - I ain't your bitch. I ain't no ones bitch, and I certainly ain't gonna let some Nazi cock-sucker scum take control 'a me. I ain't gonna let a Nazi bastard like you abuse me, n make me feel like shit, n make me look like shit. And if they ever do, I ain't gonna let them get away with it.'

He released his chin, it just flopping back on to his chest. 'Have I ever told you that your stomach reminds me of a base-ball, by the way? Too bad I don't 'ave a sledge-hammer, huh - your "base-ball" don't really need to be smacked away, it just needs to be squished. Like, uh, that time you STOMPED ON ME!' With a quick yet powerful swing, Scout hit the German right in the middle of his stomach, a pained wheeze and a few cracks heard. Scout kept the bat there, watching at the way he panted painfully, eyes tearing up again. It was only when Medic coughed up blood was when he removed his weapon.

'Ya fuckin' girl,' Scout spat, watching with amused eyes. 'like what you said, "take it like a man". O-oh, looks like I missed the shot of the ball! Man, you know me - I need ta get it outta the base for a home frickin' run!' Again, he swung, it landing in the same spot, more cracks and wheezes present. Again, Medic coughed up more blood, this time a lot worse than the first.

'Welp, hasn't this been fun?' Scout drew back, watching the other with sadistic eyes, bat hanging low in his bandaged hands. 'I guess I betta' get going before someone finds me. Wouldn't want to hurt them, either.' He made to leave out of the door, but stopped just at the darkening door-way. Medic didn't even bother to look up, the pain too much for him. He felt like he was going to pass out, like he was going to puke his lungs up. 'Before I go, 'a got one more thing ta do.' He stripped off his back-pack and leant down to the floor before pulling out the Medic's syringe gun, and as he got to his feet he loaded it up and took aim. The first shots he fired at his stomach and then aimed for his legs. Sure, some of the shots were off, but most landed in his desired targets. It made Medic flinch upwards as they hit his battered legs and damaged stomach, some sneaking up to his neck. He heard Scouts dark chuckle, watched the BLU pack away the gun and head on out, leaving him still strapped up. Blood leaked from the new pierced skin, his world a mushy, dizzy and very painful mess.

He then passed out.

* * *

><p>The RED Medic was seen carted off in a recovery bed a day later, being bundled up in an ambulance. He was twitching and awake, eyes wide. From a taxi close by to the ambulance emerged the RED's new Medic, already shipped out to fill in the needed slot of the job for RED. From the wall coated in the shadows, the BLU Scout watched. He watched the old RED pull in the new one by his tie and mutter something to him, and then he saw the new Medic cast his gaze to where the BLU stood. A warning? A threat passed on to him? He didn't know. What he did notice, however, was the look of fear shinning in his emerald-green eyes as he looked over to the BLU.<p>

That was something that made Scout smile.


End file.
